


トワイライト in room_1「再会」

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: トワイライト in room [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: ロビンを辞めて失踪していたディックと大学生ウォーリーのウォリディク。Dick that disappeared after quit Robin, and a college student Wally. ( Wally/Dick )※19歳ウォリ×17歳ディク※アニメYJの設定、キャラベースだけど「俺アース /シーズン俺」です※俺アースなので原作アニジャスのS2に繋がるようには時間軸が出来てません※捏造設定いっぱい
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: トワイライト in room [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820962
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
\- 83 -  
長い夢を見ていたような気がする  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
直前まで見ていた夢に急にスプレーをかけられたみたいに辺りが白く塗り変わり、ふわりと覚醒する頃にはさっきまでの事が一瞬で思い出せなくなる。夢からの覚醒ってこういうのが多い。  
  
  
寝たいだけ寝た朝、目覚ましのアラームや窓の外の人通りの音にも邪魔される事なく、俺はゆっくりと目を覚ました。  
電気は付けていないが、窓から入る夏らしい日差しで充分明るくなった部屋。その天井をぼんやり視界に入れていると、ベッドで寝ていた自分のすぐ横で衣擦れの音がした。ゆっくりと横に頭を倒すと、うつ伏せになって俺が起きるのを待っていたかのように見つめるディックの切れ長の目が、すぅっと細められた。  
  
「おはよう、ウォーリー」  
  
窓から注ぐ太陽の逆光に照らされ、柔らかな黒髪が部屋の中でも陽に透ける。おはようと言って、愛おしそうにこちらを見ながら微笑む姿に、俺はどうしようなく「これこそが俺の掴んだ幸せだ」などと、たいそうな事を思った。  
  
「ああ、おはよう……ディック」  
  
ディックの微笑みに俺も笑顔になって、「君、寝過ぎだよ」と言う彼を引き寄せて額にキスをした。  
  
  
  
そう、これこそが……長年の片想いを経て、やっと一歩を踏み出した俺への、神様からのご褒美だ。  
片想い年数的に言うと、13歳の時から6年もかかった。その間も、俺とディックはずっと親友だったけど、だからこそ、踏み出すまでに時間が掛かった。関係が変わるんじゃないかって、そんな事を心配して、そうして悩んでいるうちにディックは１度俺の前から消えた。俺だけでなく、皆の前から。昨年の秋、俺が19の誕生日を迎える直前……今からほんの8ヶ月ほど前の事だ。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
ロビンを辞め、ディックがバットマンの元を去ったと聞いたのは、彼がマウントジャスティスに来ない日が続いて3ヶ月も経ってからだった。来ない間にバットマンからは「事情がある」とだけ聞かされていたので詮索はしなかったが、そうして3ヶ月経った頃いきなり結果だけを聞かされたもんだから、チーム全員が面食らった。  
当然、「どうなってる、どういう事だ」という話になったけれど、バットマンは俺達に決してディックの居場所を教えなかった。自分も知らないと言って、そんな事が嘘なのは明白なのに、何の事情も分からないまま俺達はただディックを失ったんだ。  
  
その時は流石に、嫌な想像も頭を過ったが「ロビンを辞めた」「私の元を去った」とバットマンが言うからには、少なくとも無事で居て、何処かに居るというのは確かだろうと信じ、ディックの方から俺達に接触してくれるのを待つしかなかった。仲間として、安否を直ぐに確かめに行きたい心情を皆が抱えつつも、バットマンがバレバレの嘘までついて俺達に居場所を教えなかった事はすなわち、「探すな」という無言の圧力でもあったからだ。  
  
もちろん、そんな圧力など何でもないと反発したって良かった。けれど、仲間に…というか親友の俺に一言も無かった事に、俺は存外打ちひしがれていたのだ。  
頼ってくれれば良かったのにとか、俺にも言えない事なのかとか、本当に何も言わずに消えたディックに対するやるせなさを抱え、怒りよりも喪失感が勝り、自分の不甲斐なさを呪った。想いも伝えられていないまま、このまま会えないような気がして、ただただ、俺がやらなかった事や伝えなかった事なんかを後悔していた。  
  
  
失意のうちに過ぎていく日々の中、ちょうどディックが居なくなって半年ほどが経った頃だった。日曜日の昼間、何の前触れもなく、唐突に、アイツからの連絡が入った。電話で、開口一番に「……ごめん、ウォーリー」と。名乗らなくったって、少し声がかすれてたって、分かる。ディックからだった。  
  
「ディック……？ディックか！？」  
「……うん、」  
「今どこに…」  
「君の、アパートの……」  
  
ディックの言葉の途中で俺はもう走り出していて、「…の前」と言い終わる頃には、アパートの外に居たディックを思い切り抱き締めていた。  
  
「ウォリ…」  
「ッ……会い、たかった…！！！」  
  
アパートは通りに面していて、すぐ外に出れば行き交う人々が多く居たが、ただならぬ様子の俺たちに注がれる通行人の視線も気にせず俺はディックを強い力で抱き締め続けた。  
  
「痛いよ、ウォーリー…」  
「ばかやろう、っ我慢しろ…！おまえ、今まで何処に…っどんだけ心配したと…」  
  
久々の再会に、言いたい事が多過ぎて言葉がつっかえる。目の前に居るのは本当にディックだ……急に居なくなったりして、理由も分からなくて、いつでも傍に居る事が当たり前じゃないと俺に痛いほど思い知らせた。居なくなる時も戻って来る時も本当に突然で、まったく……とにかくもう離すわけにはいかない。  
  
結構長い間必死で抱き締めていたが、流石に人通りの邪魔になるのでゆっくりと身体を離し、「っその……、上がってくだろ？」と俺の部屋へ移動を促すと、ディックはこくりと頷いて無言で俺についてきた。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「あー、悪いけど俺の部屋に洒落たモンはねーからな。スプライトとオレンジジュース、どっちが良い？」  
  
俺が聞くとディックは「君らしい、」と溢して小さく笑ってから「オレンジジュースがいい」と言った。  
笑った…………その事に少し安堵しつつ、ディックの分と俺の分の飲み物を用意する。キッチンから様子を盗み見ていると、ディックは俺を静かに待ちながら窓の外を眺めていたが、やっぱり、何かがあったんだと思わざるを得ない様子で、以前とは少し雰囲気が違っている。まるで魂が抜けたみたいに、笑顔も何処か弱々しいっていうか……それに、少しやつれたような気もする。  
  
  
「……ほら、」  
「ありがと、ウォーリー」  
  
ジュースを手渡して、ソファに座るディックの横に自分も腰を下ろした。  
  
「…………あのさ、おまえ…」  
  
なんと聞いたものやら…。てか聞いて良いのか？そう思いながら口を開くも、続きの言葉がなかなか出てこない。  
  
「元気、してたのかよ……」  
「…うーん……まぁまぁ、」  
  
まぁまぁってなんだよ……。横目でディックを見やると、俺が渡したコップを見つめて曖昧な表情を浮かべていた。近くで見て気付いたが、目の下にクマなんか作って、あまり健康そうには見えない。元気じゃねーじゃん……、そう思うと、会ってこんなに近くに居てすら本当の事を言ってくれないことに、思わずぎゅっと拳を握った。  
  
「…っお前、さ…！ほんとに大丈夫なのかよ！？今日だって……突然で、…今まで、一体何があった？？どうして急に……っ」  
  
我慢できなくなって立ち上がり、ディックに向かって捲し立てると、ディックはあまり表情を変えずに「やっぱ…………それ聞くよね」と言って頬をかいた。  
  
「そりゃ…っ」  
「ごめんねウォーリー、なんていうか………疲れちゃってさ」  
「………へ？」  
「疲れたから……色々。それで、ちょっと……色んなところをフラフラしてたんだ」  
  
声のトーンを変えずに淡々と言う様子とその内容に、以前とは確実に何かが変わってしまったような、何かが彼を変えたのではという言い知れぬ不安が募る。  
  
「フラフラって……俺達になんにも言わずにかよ？"疲れた"って……、だからっておまえ、そんな風に投げ出す奴じゃないだろ………」  
「いいや、僕はそういう奴だよ。幻滅した？」  
「ちが…っ、そういうんじゃなくて！」  
「……いいんだよ、」  
「っあーーもう！」  
  
片手でディックの手からコップを取り上げて机に置くと、引き寄せてもう一度抱き締めた。今度は俺の腕の中にディックの頭を抱え込むようにして、近くなった顔に少しでも声や気持ちが届けばという想いで。  
  
「っ心配してたんだよ…！俺も、皆も！お前、何があったのか知らねーけど、そんな風になるまでどうして一人で追い込んだんだ！……っ相談、しろよ……、俺は、…俺たちは、お前の傍に居たのに……、力に、なるのに…」  
「ウォーリー……」  
「急にっ、消えてんじゃねぇよ……俺は、お前が居なくなる心の準備なんか……っ」  
  
半年に渡って抱えていた不安や、いつも心に穴があいたように空虚で、ただただディックが帰ってくるのを願っていた気持ちが溢れ出し、俺の方が涙声になってしまう。  
そんな俺の腕の中で、ふいにディックがぐっと身を乗り出し体重をかけて来たかと思うと、俺の胸を掴んで更に頭ひとつ上にせり上がり、そうして次の瞬間、ディックの唇が俺のそれにふわりと重ねられた。  
  
『え……？』  
  
キス、されてる……。そう頭が認識するまで数秒かかった。俺には永遠にも思える時間だ。さっきまで喉でつっかえて大渋滞を起こしていた言葉は一瞬で弾け飛んで、代わりに大量の「なんで？」が流れ込んで来る。  
  
「…………、」  
  
俺がフリーズしている間にまたそっと唇が離れて、俺は目を見開いた驚き顔で、ディックは少し困ったような顔で、お互いを見つめることになった。  
  
「なん、で…………」  
  
俺がやっと絞り出した言葉にディックが一度口を開きかけては躊躇うように閉じ、そして深呼吸して、再び口を開いた。  
  
「君への気持ちだけが、心残りだったんだ」  
  
“ずっと好きだったよ、君のことが"  
そうディックの唇が紡ぐのを、信じられない気持ちで見ていた。待ってくれよ……それ、俺が言うやつだし……いつから……てか、俺の方がずっと、片想いしてて……そのはずなのに、…今……え？  
  
「俺…………おれ、も……お前のこと…」  
  
俺は完全にあっ気に取られて、脳でよく処理されていない言葉がそのまま漏れているような、つられるように出かけた言葉をまたディックにキスで塞がれた。  
  
「ん……っ、…？」  
「……、……は。…知ってた。君の気持ちに、気付いてたよ。さっき会ってハグされた時も、今も、気持ち変わってないんだって分かった。でも僕……受け取る資格、無いんだ。ごめんね」  
「資格ってな…、なに言って…」  
「伝えられて良かった。もう悔いはないよ」  
  
そう言うとディックは俺のことを押し除けて立ち上がり、足早に玄関へと向かった。オイまさか、またどっか行く気なのか！？机につまずきかけながら、俺は慌ててディックに追い付いて腕を掴んだ。  
  
「オイ待て、待てったら…！」  
「勝手で悪いと思ってる……でも離して」  
「何言ってんだ！行かせると思うか！？」  
  
悔いは無いとか、まるでもう一生会えなくなりそうな言い方されて、このまま行かせられるはずも無ければ黙ってられるはずもない。  
  
「お願い離して……。今日分かった、君がまだ僕を好きで嬉しかった。君の中で僕が変わってないなら……そのままが良いんだ、じゃないと……っ」  
「だめ、っだ…！……わっ」  
  
俺には理解出来ないことを言って、尚も振り解こうとするディックの腕を勢いをつけて強めに引っ張ると、ディックはいとも簡単に体勢を崩し俺の方に倒れ込んだ。  
  
「うっ……！」  
「ぁ、ごめ…っ」  
  
咄嗟に受け止めるが、こんな程度の力で倒れ込むディックに驚く。力が入らないのか、俺の腕に収まったまま「だめだから…」とうわ言のように呟いたりして、再び立ち上がろうとはしているが俺がしっかり捕まえている限り抜け出せそうな感じもなかった。確実に"弱ってる"…そう言う他ない様子で、何だかみるみるうちに顔色も悪く、青白くなっていく。直後、うっと口を押さえたかと思えば、ディックの手の隙間から液体が伝って、彼が吐いたと分かった。  
  
「どうしたんだよ……どうしたんだよお前……、全然、大丈夫じゃねーじゃんか……こんなで…」  
  
震える手でディックの肩に触れると、虚ろな目が俺を見つめた。ディックは俺と目が合うと「……誰も、呼ばないで……」と溢し、それだけ言うと、ぐったりとして意識を失い気絶してしまった。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
ディックが俺の部屋で倒れたあと、胃液で汚れた口元をタオルで拭い、俺のベッドに運んで寝かせた。  
何もかも分からない事だらけだったが、ディックが今ヤバい状態ってのだけは確かで。とにもかくにも、安静にさせなきゃいけない。場合によっては病院にも連れて行かないと…。また何処かへ消えようとしても困るので、アイツが持っていた荷物は(一応、中身は見ずに)一旦部屋の見つかりにくい場所へと隠した。

ディックが寝入っているのを確認して、玄関近くの廊下でスマートフォンを取り出した。連絡先一覧をスクロールしながら、ディックの『誰も呼ばないで』という言葉が頭に蘇り、タップする指が一瞬止まるが、首を振って発信ボタンをタップする。コール音のあと、程なくして相手が出た。

『もしもし。どうした？』  
「カルダー……あのさ、……、えっと…」  
『ウォーリー？』

俺は、カルダーに連絡した。ディックは怒るかも知れないけど、知らせるべきだと思ったんだ。

「…………ディックを見つけた」  
『なんだって！？……何処にいる？？今一緒か！？』  
「それは………ごめん、言えない。アイツ……今、誰にも会いたくないみたいなんだ」  
『は……？でもお前は…』  
「あぁ、うん……分かってるぜ、言いたい事。ホントごめん、でも……俺、責任取るから……一旦任せてくれ。取り敢えず、無事なことを知らせたくて」

俺の無茶苦茶な言葉に、電話越しのカルダーは深く長い溜息を吐いた。しかし、少しの沈黙のあと、『…………わかった』と返事をくれて、ついでに『何かあったら許さない』と俺に釘を刺したのだった。

* * *

ベッドに横たわるディックの所へ戻ると、すぐ傍に座って眠る姿を眺めた。安定した寝息を立てていて、ひとまずホッとする。うなされたりはしていないようだ。

ディックが現れて、急に色んな情報が入って来て……また会えた事とか、両想いだった事とか、嬉しがる暇もないくらい怒涛の展開と混乱すること続きで今に至るけど、こんな状況でも……喜んで良いかな、俺。  
ディックの頬に手の甲でそっと触れると、無意識か、体温を求めるみたいに顔をそちらへと向ける。撫でてやると心なしか表情が和らいだような気がした。背も伸びて、あどけなさが消えてきたとは言えまだ17歳だ。恐らくたった一人で、この半年間どうしていたんだろう……。何が、ディックをこんな風にしたんだろう。

「話してくれるよな……？俺のとこに来たのは…、SOSなんだろ？」

ディックの額を撫で、髪を指でよけながら、夢の中の彼に届くように語りかける。そのままディックは10時間強、ぶっ続けで眠り続けた。


End file.
